Hate That I Love You
by tasha'dee
Summary: We all wonder what it would of been like if Jake never imprinted on Nessie, was Bella only not jealous because it was her daughter? A Jacob Black imprint story. Jacob Black imprints on a beautiful quileute descendent Natasha Medina.
1. Chapter 1

Anything you recognise from any other stories, AKA Stephanie Meyer, I do not own. Any of the new characters are mine. If I did own the rights to Twilight, Bella Swan and Edward Cullens 'love' would not be in it.

* * *

Chapter 1

I don't think anyone can understand just how bad it feels, being told by the girl you are in love with, that she has actually finally realised she is in love with you aswell, but cant be with you because she has already chosen her life with someone else. Want to know what makes it worse? He's a bloodsucking leech, my natural enemy, the thing i was made to destroy.

'I love you,' she said, 'just dont make me choose. Because it'll be him. It's always been him.' Thats going on my list of top ten ways to make me feel special. Yeah well she wasn't complaining when i was looking after her in her zombie stage, trying to be the least bit human again. Then I listen to the leech saying he doesn't want to take change her, to take away her humanity, you know what I say? I say he's full of bull, he took away her humanity last time he left, why can't he do it again.

I slammed the kitchen cupboards shut, where is all the food in this god damned house? Who am I trying to fool, one of the pack probably ate it whilst I was asleep. Growling in frustration, I walked out of the house and slammed the door behind me. I've got to find something to make my stomach, stop making these loud noises, I swear people are looking at me funny. My long legs helped me get where I wanted faster, at least the wolf gene is good for something. The shop I was going was on the corner of the rez, only about two minutes away thankfully.

As I pushed the door open, the little bell above it rang, signalling my arrival, making the old lady who works here look up and smile at me. I waved back awkwardly and carried on with my mission to get that big bag of Doritos with my name on. With my eyes on the chips I didn't notice the person coming at me until they ran into my bare chest and hit the floor, From the squeak I heard, I realised it was a girl who I'd knocked down, before my chivalrous side could take over, I started to get an overwhelming urge to look into her eyes. 'That's weird' I thought, brushing it off and sticking out my hand to help her get off the floor.

"Oh God. I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I'm sorry." she apologised. I was caught off guard for a second, mesmerised by the sound of her voice, it was sweet and soft, yet it had a certain huskiness to it. Wait why am I studying her voice? Shaking myself out of my thoughts, I looked down and saw all her shopping had dropped on the floor, she thanked me as I handed it to her.

"No problem. Girls fall at my feet all the time." I flirted. Damn, haven't even looked her in the eyes yet and I'm flirting, I've got to stop hanging round with Quil so much. I heard her snort at me then answer,

"Smooth, slick. Hey I'm Natasha by the way, but I prefere Tasha." She stuck out her hand to shaked mine.

"Jacob Black." I took her hand in mine and brought my eyes up to meet hers.

I felt hypnotised looking into her eyes, they were the most unique ones I had ever seen, endless swirls of the deepest forest green, and brightest ocean blue. Heat flooded through me, stronger than I've ever felt, not like the burning of phasing, more like a glowing. Everything inside me came undone as I stared into those beautiful eyes. All the lines that held me to my life were sliced apart in swift cuts, like clipping the strings to a bunch of balloons. Everything that made me who I was, my loyalties to the pack, to my father, to myself, didn't matter as much as this girl did right now. I was not left drifting. A new string held me where I was. Not one string, but a million. Not strings, but steel cables. A million steel cables all tying me to one thing. To the very centre of my universe. The gravity of the earth no longer tied me to the place where I stood. It was to the girl in front of me, still holding onto my hand, seemingly lost in my own eyes. Tasha. Her eyes became confused then, probably as to why I was still holding her hand and staring into her eyes like a blind man seeing the light for the first time.

Once I had dropped her hand from my grip, I realised what had just happened. An imprint. I bolted from the shop, not even stopping to look back and phased as soon as I hit the trees. Only Sam was on patrol at the minute thankfully and after seeing what had happened in my head he nodded is head in understanding.

'Don't be gone too long Jacob. You still have your duties here, I might not agree with your running away but take a few weeks to clear your head.'

I don't know how far I had ran, I just hoped this wouldn't cause more problems for me than solve them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Natasha's P.O.V

Home is where the heart is. Yeah okay then, if that's the case my home is in La Push, trampled in the sand of First Beach.

Im not one of those girls who needs a man in there lives, I just prefer it. I wouldn't go to the extent of jumping of a cliff or something to get attention from them or something as equally pathetic as that, but I do know how it feels being heartbroken.

And I definately do not believe that there isnt anyone out there for me, okay I'm not a big believer of soulmates or fate, but I do believe there is a man out there to love me.

So, as I've said I broke up with my boyfriend, well he broke up with me, you want to know how it ended? Because it sure as hell wasn't no mutual decision.

(flashback)

I'd gotten a phone call from my boyfriend telling me to meet him on First Beach, I could hear the pain in his voice so I got there quickly.

I could see him at the shoreline, his back was facing me, I could see his muscles clenching and unclenching as he stared into the sea, his nervous habit. As I was approaching, I called out tentatively to him,

"Hey Baby." I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his muscular waist, resting my forehead on his back and breathing in his familiar scent. I could see him wince at my show of affection as he unwound my arms from him an took a few steps away from me.

I looked up at him and frowned, not bothering to conceal the hurt on my face.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, watching as his face turned to mine, his usual warm expression gone, replaced with a cold emotionless mask.

"We can't do this anymore. Us. It's not working out. I can't be in this relationship." His voice was just as cold as his face.

"But, we've been together for three years, why now? What did I do?" My voice cracked at the end of my question.

"Nothing, you didn't do anything. I just think it's time to see other people. You know, people change, feelings change."

"Say it's not you it's me and I'll kick your ass." He chuckled sadly at my week attempt of a joke.

He took two steps closer to me and put two fingers under my chin to tilt my face towards him and leant down to press his lips softly against mine, before whispering,

"Bye doll." and turning to walk back down the beach.

'How ironic' I thought, our last kiss was in exactly the same place as our first kiss, as my legs collapsed from under me, making me fall to my knees as the silent tears streamed down my face.

(end flashback)

I was knocked out of my thoughts by being planted on my butt from running into a half-naked extremely hot native. Woah, now that's some nice abs oh god, I could wash clothes on them. I took the hand he offered me and started apologising.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, I'm sorry."

"No problem, girls fall at my feet all the time." Oh my God, swoon, even his voice is attractive. This has got to be the hottest man ever. I snorted at him.

"Smooth, slick. Hey, I'm Natasha by the way, but I prefer Tasha."

"Jacob Black." He returned, shaking the hand I had offered.

I don't know how long we stood there staring into eachothers eyes, but I do know he has the most amazing eyes I'd ever seen. I felt as though I could stand there all day melting into those deep pools of chocolate.

I started to get confused and a little uncomfortable after a while and he must of noticed because he dropped my hand and bolted out of the shop. I felt drawn to go after him for some reason.

Fabulous. So I meet a hot guy, who flirts with me, stares into my eyes, then ran away and now I feel like gravity is trying to force me to follow after him.

Welcome back home to La Push Tasha.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jacob P.O.V

I don't know when I started on my way back. Unconciously, I've been headed back for a while now, but I actually started running a couple of days back now.

I wanted to make it to Bella's wedding and then go back to the pack. At least that is what I'm trying to convince myself.

For the past few weeks I've been wallowing in my own self pity and a hell of a lot of pain.

I didn't even stop for a minute to think that it wasn't just my own pain. I, selfishly, only thought of myself, not of the consequences my taking off would have.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Natasha P.O.V

All day. All day, I have been trying to rid myself of the urge to follow Jacob Black. By the time I was going to bed I was ready to hunt down and burn the kid.

I feel this pull though and I can't ignore it. It feels like someone has hooked an invisible fishing line behind my belly-button and is trying to pull me in the direction of the forest?

And I suceeded. I managed to not follow this strange feeling and carried on as normal. Well, that was until the night time.

They say waking up someone who's sleep walking is dangerous, well _not _waking up a sleep walker is just as bad, in my case it was anyway.

I was dreaming, I was standing deep in the forest in my tank top and boy shorts, standing, listening, watching, waiting, though for what I didn't know.

I sat down on what looked like an invisible line, a border you could say, invisible, but I could see it. It seemed to hold a story, a border of importance.

I waited for a long time, but felt content and happy. It felt weird, it was like I was just a bystander, like I was in a third person point of view.

I was confused as I saw myself straightening up, as I strained my ears I could hear a message being carried with the wind 'Natasha RUN' it told me in a voice which sounded familiar.

I watched again as my head jerked to the side to see a mountain lion in its hunting crouch. I couldn't move as the lion attacked me, my whole body was frozen, I could feel the pain as I was mauled by the magnificent creature.

I felt like I was in a horror movie, all the blood was making me nauseous, and I don't get queasy easily. I couldn't tell which part of my body was actually injured from all the blood and dirt.

At first I didn't understand why I was dreaming this, it was only as i drifted in and out of consciousness that I realised this was actually happening to me.

I could now feel the animals claws tearing at my skin, drawing more blood from the wounds, with that last swipe the predator had ripped open somewhere on the right side of my body

Then the animal was gone, time stood still and I was left in blinding pain and everything was unearthly quiet, as if the forest was showing me it's respect.

I screamed violently as I felt myself being lifted from the ground in huge muscular arms. A voice that I heard to be one once full of humour and mischeif, was whispering soft reassurances in my ear as he carried me away at a blinding speed. I was in too much pain to question how he could move so fast. My last thoughts were of this huge bear of a man and my thankfulness towards him.

His cool skin was just a bonus against mine which was scorching hot. I hoped this man could help me, I wasn't ready to die yet.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Natasha P.O.V.

Bright white lights. Oh God, I died didn't I? Oh my God I'm dead. Well didn't I luck out, I thought your pain ended when you died. I feel like I'm burning from the inside out. What happened to me?

Last thing I remember is going to sleep. Then I had that dream where I was.. Oh! I was attacked by a mountain lion, I remember now. Oh great, whoop-de-freaking-doo.

I can't be dead if I'm in all this pain.

Right, let's try and move some part of my body. Toes first, good, that didn't hurt too bad, fingers, check. Okay now I've established I am in fact alive, I need to open my eyes. I opened one eye and groaned at the brightness of the room.

"Oh good, you're awake. You gave us all quite a scare there." a musical voice told me.

Squinting the eye I could open, my vision cleared and landed on my doctor. He was quite good looking, a bit to perfect though, and pale. Give me a hot, well-built native any day.

"Yeah, sorry about that. So what's wrong with me then?" I asked, my voice husky with unuse.

"Well, I'm afraid the mountain lion really did a number on you. Most of your body has minor scratches that have healed and will fade eventually, but you have four lines, very deep scratches, on the right side of your body from the corner of you eye to just under your chest, these caused you to loose a lot of blood, so you have had several blood transfusions. I'm sorry to say these scratches will scar permanently.

You were quite lucky though, any higher and you would of lost the vision in your right eye and any lower would have caused you problems with being able to carry children."

Wow. I suppose I was quite lucky though. I mean sure I have permanent scars in a visable place but I can't imagine not being able to have kids or only seeing from one eye.

"Thank you doctor, I really appreciate everything you've done for me."

"It's no problem, I was just doing my job. My son was the one who found you actually. Him and my daughter visit you regulary, they seem to have taken a shine to you. I assume you'll see them before you are discharged." I shot him a small smile.

"Doctor, why can't I open my right eye properly?" He walked up to me and started examining my eye, jeez his hands are cold.

"Please call me Carlisle and there isn't anything wrong that I can see but it could just be because of the stitches you've got by your eye, as soon as they are taken out you should be able to see normally again." I nodded my head along in agreement.

"Okay, thanks Carlisle."

"Well, I've got to go and make the rounds, I'll send a nurse in to give you your pain meds, get some rest."

"Thank you." I yawned, giving him a small wave.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Natasha P.O.V**

It's been a couple of days since I first woke up now, Carlisle said I can leave today. It seems like I've only been her for about a week, when actually, I've been here for a bit more than a month. I was just asleep for most of it. I haven't actually seen Carlisle's children, I mean they still give me gift baskets, and there's always a nice meal waiting for me, because let's face it hospital food sucks. A part of me is glad I haven't actually seen them yet though, I like it better this way though, I'm sure I don't look too hot at the minute, not that I have actually looked at myself yet, I refuse to look in a mirror.

Outside my door I could hear raised voices, well a raised _voice_. Oh and I know that voice, I was wondering how long it would take her to come. I listened closer to try and make out what was being said.

"I'm sorry miss, but you can't go in there, she needs her rest, it was doctor's orders." Personally I think nursey should just give up while she can, she will not give up until she gets what she wants.

"Do I honestly look like I care what the doctor said? I'm going in and you aren't going to stop me!" she screeched. I chuckled softly at the little spitfire.

The door was wrenched open and there stood my best friend with a scowl on her face and red in the cheeks from her outburst of anger. The look faded though as she looked at the injuries on my body. Her face lost all its anger and was replaced with horror and sadness; she blinked rapidly, making tears spill over.

"Don't cry Kels, I'm fine, I'm getting out today thank God. It's a good job you are here actually; you can give me a lift home." I told her, but even I couldn't hide the pain in my voice or the wince that I made as I tried to sit up to greet her. That seemed to wake her up as she came rushing forward to try and help me. It was only once she was satisfied there was nothing she could do she sat on the bed next to me and took my hand.

"Tash, what happened to you? And why didn't anyone ring us when you were brought in?"

"I was attacked by a mountain lion, I'm lucky to be alive. I don't know why you weren't called. It was a good job Dr. Cullen's kids were hiking at that time otherwise I wouldn't be here." I could have sworn a dark look passed over her face at the mention of Cullen's but it went as quick as it came I was sure I was seeing things. "Where's Niamh?"

"She is coming now. She's kicking up some shit at the front desk about why no one was called."

"That poor receptionist." We both snickered; we knew how she could get when something like this happened. The three of us have been practically inseparable since we were in diapers; it's a rare occasion when one of us is seen alone.

Natasha Medina, Kelsey Uley and Niamh Cordero. The Three Amigos. The three bitches more like. Kelsey is the baby out of us because she's the youngest. She is 5ft with shoulder length dark brown hair. She has the best sense of humour and, like me, is a sarcastic little fuck. Her dad is Quileute and her mom is White American, giving her lighter skin than the rest of us but making her just as beautiful. Kels lives on the La Push reservation with her brother; her mom re-married and lives in New York. Her two brothers are from her man-whore of a father who we do not speak of.

Niamh is the oldest and is a total sweetheart. She likes to keep the peace and has a need to please people. Niamh lives on the reservation as well with her mom and dad; she's full Quileute and has lived her since she was a baby, apart from when she and Kelsey lived with me. She has long curly black hair, dark native skin and Gods-blessed Quileute features, defined and angular yet soft, she is 5'6.

I have long black hair that has a natural wave to it, making it look like ringlets, dark skin tone, Quileute features and I'm 5'7. I was born on the reservation and stayed here until I was half way through junior year in high school, when I moved to the Makah reserve with my mom, dad, Niamh and Kels. I only moved back recently after 2 and a half years because my parents died in a car accident. I live in a house on my own right my aunt and cousins, not that I'll ever actually live alone though, I'm sure the two of them will be there all the time. Me and Niamh are 20 and Kels is 19. I don't let people in my life very easily and I'm a good judge of character but if you are lucky enough to get into our life, I am fiercely protective and loyal.

"Natasha Rayne Medina!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Natasha P.O.V**

"Natasha Rayne Medina! You have had us worried sick!" Niamh accused as she came into the room. It amazes me how that woman can go through so many emotions so fast, when she first came in her hair was frizzing in her anger and the next second she's throwing herself in the chair by my bed crying. I threw a look of understanding in Kelsey's direction.

"PMS?" I asked causing her to giggle and Niamh to glare at me.

"It isn't my fault you go missing for a month and then turn out to be in the hospital in some sort of coma." Niamh huffed.

"So you are on your rag then?" I laughed as she turned her head away stubbornly. "Man you guys look like shit, when was the last time either of you had a shower?" I teased, watching them both scowl at me.

"Yeah well, we haven't slept properly lately worrying about you. Besides you don't look so hot yourself, what's your excuse?" Kelsey said. Niamh and I exchanged looks, before turning back to her and raising an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Hm, I don't know could it be the fact that I was attacked by a mountain lion and have been in a coma ever since? No that couldn't possibly be it" I answered sarcastically.

"Oh yeah." She said sheepishly.

"Well now Kelsey's blonde moment is over." Niamh paused to shoot an 'I'm seriously worried about you' look at her before continuing, "We need to decide who we are going to ring to pick us up from here."

"You see, I might of already rang someone to pick us up." Kelsey said hesitantly.

"Kelsey! Why would you ring him when you know you can't be in the same room as him without an argument or some type of confrontation? She doesn't need the stress so soon after being discharged." Niamh told Kelsey, shaking her head in disapproval.

"Yeah well, it's been years now maybe she should just apologise..." she couldn't finish her sentence as I cut her off.

"Apologise? Apologise? Are you for real? What should I apologise for? I can see how that conversation would go. 'Oh I'm sorry Sam for you breaking my cousins heart to be with my other cousin.' Or even better, 'I'm sorry Sam for you making my boyfriend end our relationship.' Well Kels, which one is it? I know he's your brother and everything but I'm not going to apologise for something that isn't my fault."

"I'm sorry Tash; I didn't mean it like that really..."

"Whatever Kels, you know I love you but that doesn't mean I like your brother. Just ring him and tell him we are ready then go get the doctor. I want to go home."


End file.
